Scared Silly
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: The Transformers have their first Halloween party on Cybertron. While Starscream and Knock Out engage in a Halloween prank war. Just a funny Halloween one shot I came up with.


It was the first Halloween on Cybertron and since the planet was now at peace the Autobots and Decepticons were going to have a Halloween party.

Bumblebee had been helping set up for the party and was currently taking a break. When Knock Out walked in with a strange rainbow colored paint job.

"Wow what happened to you?" Bumblebee asked the Austin Martin.

"Ask Starscream me and him have been in a prank war with each other all day." Knock Out explained. "He planted a paint bomb in my room."

"So I'm guessing you were behind those bats in his cockpit this morning." Said Bumblebee.

"Yes some of my best work." Knock Out told him. "But would you look at what he did to my finish."

Just then Starscream walked in and had to fight back laughter after he saw Knock Out and his own handy work. But Knock Out glared at him.

"Mechs laughing, Femmes screaming and fainting, Sparklings and Younglings pointing, Your fault." Knock Out scolded the seeker.

"That was a good one wasn't it." Starscream chimed.

"You are so gonna get it." Knock Out threatened.

"Not before I get you again first." Starscream warned. Then the two mechs stormed off.

* * *

Later at the Halloween party everyone was having a great time. Sideswipe and Smokescreen were both telling every scary story they could think of. While Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Grimlock did the effects. And Soundwave kept play scary music.

Just then the door opened and everyone jumped only it turned out to just be Starscream who was for some reason covered in suds.

"What happened?" Asked Windblade.

"I was on the flight deck of the Nemesis because I got a message that someone had energon goodies they were giving away and decided to try out that Earth trick or treat thing thinking it would be a good pick me up." Starscream explained.

"Well turns out it was a prank from Knock Out who turned on the cleaning protocol as soon as I landed and transformed." He added. "But I'm gonna get back at him."

Then they heard a crash.

"Hey guys Knock Out just took out three skill decorations and two jack-O-lanterns." Bulkhead told them.

Then they rush in to see what was going on and it looked like Knock Out was doing some kind of strange dance and sparks were literally flying off him.

"Knock Out stop doing that your making a fool of yourself." Ratchet told him.

"Could if I would!" Knock Out yelped.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bumblebee.

"know don't." Knock Out replied.

"What?" Asked Strongarm.

"If your not repeating I'm not listening." Knock Out said to her.

"Behind this your Screamstar." Knock Out hissed then his optics widened when he heard how it sounded. "You what did me to do!"

"What ever is going on seems to be messing with his vocal processors." Ratchet said to the others.

"You think." Said Arcee.

"Wait for it." Chimed Starscream.

Then they suddenly hard. "Kramzeek!" And a little being made of energy jumped out of Knock Out and started flying around the base and everyone ran after it.

"It's a Kramzeek no wonder Knock Out was going nuts." Ratchet told them. "Get it!" Then everyone was running around chasing the Kramzeek.

"Now it a party." They heard Weeljack say.

Meanwhile Knock Out just stood there. "Ok testing 1,2,3." "Hey I'm back to normal." "Now I think I'm gonna go take a stasis nap."

Then everyone noticed that Starscream had gone outside probably to prevent Kramzeek from jumping into him.

But the others managed to catch it and send it back where it came from and they all had fun doing it and agreed to have another party next year.

But Megatron didn't really see the point in Halloween and said nothing ever scared him. And went to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had been recharging peacefully until he woke up and wasn't in his room anymore he was in the basement. And the door was locked. Then he found a note on the floor.

"Dear Knock Out good luck getting out of here before morning I am and always will be the better prankster." "You can't one up me your friend Starscream."

"Sorry Screamer but you didn't find the surprise I hooked to you jet mode yet." Knock Out said to himself grining. "And I do have a way out I'll just pay for the damages tomorrow." He added activating his drill.

The ceiling of the basement was made of metal so when he used his drill it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He decided to just ignore it and keep drilling.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was flying in his jet mode when he noticed something following him.

"Ahhh!" "A ghost!" "Stay away from me!" He yelled in a panic as he started flying faster but it stayed behind him.

"Just leave me alone!" He screamed. "I'm warning you to back off!" When it didn't obey he started firing his missiles at it.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron was in his room when he heard loud drilling and what sounded like missiles being fired and screaming that he recognized.

Then his optics widened as he rushed out of his room at top speed and went where Optimus Prime was walking down the hall.

"Prime you have to help me!" Megatron said falling to his knees in a begging manner. "Optimus their here and their killing Starscream and it sounds brutal."

"Alright Megatron let us see what is going on." Said Optimus Prime. Then they walked back to where the drilling was coming from and saw Knock Out emerge from the floor having just drilled himself out.

Then they saw Starscream come in dragging a parachute that had been doctored to look like a ghost on one of his wings.

Then Starscream and Knock Out approached each other in the hall. "Truse." They both said at once shaking hands having both had enough of their prank war.

Then the two tired mechs went to their rooms to recharge. While Megatron and Optimus just watched them go.

"This never happened." Megatron told Optimus before going back to his own room. Not wanting anyone to know that Starscream and Knock Out had scared him without even trying or meaning too.

 **The End.**

 **"Hope you all liked this Halloween story I came up with." "I'll be doing the next chapter of Starscream a Transformers Story next." "I know I posted this early but I wanted to have it up in time for the holiday." "Happy Halloween to all my readers."**


End file.
